Insatiable
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: "Everyone has a secret. Secret abilities, secret desires, secret feelings - some secrets are better kept inside. Sometimes the most dangerous of things come in the smallest of packages. What do you think of my eyes...I'm longing for ocean blue."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt of any of the original Ghost Hunt characters. ^_^

**Author's Note:** This is a teaser prologue for a story brewing in my brain. I wanted to get some opinions about it. The storyline is deep and twisted...let me know what you think! I have not abandoned Chrysanthemum and will be updating it soon…as in…later this evening. I am waiting on my editor to finish up the next installment. Thank you to all of my faithful followers! I will not disappoint!

**Insatiable **

Prologue

Lightening flashed outside, followed by another loud burst of thunder. The foundation of the house shook, threatening to collapse. This had been ongoing for about ten minutes now and Mai was sure she was witnessing the end of her short life. She found herself asking over and over again, how it had come to this. She was sprawled haphazardly upon the floor, blood seeping from a fresh wound on her left forearm. Mai could feel the sweat upon her brow bead into tiny droplets and the tension in the air suspended them as they drifted from her exhausted form.

Mai peered to her left side to find Monk and Ayako in unconscious heaps on the cracked wooden floorboards. Yasuhara and Masako were shielding them from further damage. Mai's eyes turned to John, who had managed to remain standing. He was praying, though it was impossible to hear him over the powerful energy filling the air.

Mai bit back dread as she peered to the right with tears threatening to fall. Lin was standing with shaky legs and a pistol in his right hand. Mai followed the pistol's line of fire to its target and shook her head as tears began to stream down her dirty face. She could not believe it had come to this. Tears continued to blur her vision as she peered at a young man, not much older then herself. His normally ocean blue eyes were no longer filled with human emotion but the deep mahogany of something unatural, something dead, they had glassed over and become unseeing to the natural world. His usually strong demeanor had been squashed by the demon raping him of his power and Mai flustered at the thought of him being so out of control, so helpless.

"Naru..." it was soft utterance and Mai bit back a sob as soon as she spoke it.

He was being drained, being used. It was painful to watch and from the continous screams racing from his body, Mai was sure it was also quite painful for him. Naru's PK was uncontrolled as he fought to keep his prescious energy.

Mai clenched her eyes tightly and shifted uncomfortably on the floorboards. She had become frantic to do something; anything to end this nightmare she was in, "Lin..." she spoke softly at first, but then screamed with the last bits of her own strength, "...LIN STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T SHOOT HIM! YOU CAN'T!"

Lin winced at her hysterical pleas, they seemed as whispers in the room. The air was thick and suffocating. Lin looked at her momentarily and then back toward his comrade as another agonized scream ushered forth from his body. He was being tortured; more then he already had been. Lin glared at the demonic aura emanating off his body and then back to Naru, he quickly turned his head away as his young friend's body once again arched and wrythed in pain. Lin couldn't stand it. Suddenly he realized there were two options and his rational brain knew a choice would have to be made. He could allow the demon to suck the last of Naru's power and soul out of his body and the entire team would be dead, or he could kill one to save the rest. Lin closed his eyes in thought, he knew which option Naru would choose.

Lin's eyes snapped open once more and Mai shook her head in appalled awe watching his mouth move, "I'm so sorry..."

Mai felt as if she was in slow motion. The world around her seemed to stop. She watched as a spark burst forth from the pistol. John prayed even more loudly then before as Masako screamed and Yasuhara shouted; however, all of this was lost to Mai. The only thing she could truly fathom was her own scream. It was shrill and horrified and then...there was silence.

**Please remember to review! Thanks for reading!**

The Crazy Cheezer


End file.
